hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
After The Rebelion
This is kind of ym made-up timeline of what happen After The Rebelion. My new Fanon will be based over this setting. It starts after the year after Katniss went back to District 12 timeline Year 1 The last of the gamemakers are convicted with only three of them set in jail with bail. All the others either have a life sentence or were executed. Year 2 The three gamemakers' families have paid the bail. They now all live with their families in the capital. The government begins planning for the Capital Hunger Games. Year 3 Money has begun being distributed evenly throughout the Districts. Odl government offical homes in the capital are being torn down to make warehouses in factories. Ine of the gamemakers that was freed was killed by an angry mob. Year 4 The reapings began for the Hunger Games and are completed. More Capital homes are being torn down for industrial purposes. District 1 surpases the capital for most populated area. Year 5 Arenas began being torn down. 40% of the Capital has being changed to industrail areas. Plans are being made to move the government from the Capital. Year 6 District 1 officaly becomes more wealthy then the capital. District 3 surpasses the Capital in population. Year 7 Much of the Capital citizens have been put to work in warehouses and factories. District 12 begins being repopulated. District 3 surppases District 1 in population. Many of the nation's rich begin to move to District 3. Year 13 All of the arenas have been destroyed. District 3 surrpases District 1 in wealth. Dsitricts; 2, 4, 6, 7 and 11 surpass the Capital in populaton and Districts; 2, 4 and 7 surpass the capital in richess. District 2 recontinues its district peacekeeper training progam but this time for the nation's soilders. District 11 changes into a aristocratic area, with the District's wealthy gaining control of the largest farms. Year 17 District 11 surpasses all areas in the country in wealthyness. District 3 is now home to the nation's largest sky scraper (200 floors), Infinity Tower. All Districts surpass the Capital in wealthyness and population except Distrct 12 and 10. Year 20 More skyscrapers pop up in District 3. District 4 becomes a large tourist destination. Only 5% of the Capital's population remain wealthy. 70% of the area becomes industrial. The forests in Dsitrict 7 have largely run out, resulting and a drop in wealth and economic activity. Year 32 The government offiacialy moves to District 3, which now has multiple skyscarpers. District 1 now specializies in retail. It is the home base for the nation's largest retail stores. Year 49 The nation's first nuclear reacter is built in District 13. District overview Capital The Capital is now ranked 11th in wealth and 12th population. Most of the area is dedicated to Dsitrict 3's old job. Almost all the citizens work in the factories. The surviing gamemakers now live in District 3. Most of the remaininng manisons are on the verge of liquidation. District 1 Ranked number 2 in population and 3 wealth. It is the homebase to the nation's retail and mega stores. They still make luxary goods and is home to the nation's largest jewlery stores. The companie's exectutives live here and lots of Capital citizens that managed to keep their wealth moved here. District 2 Ranked 4th in population and 5th in wealth. This district is now the main supply for soilders and is the training center and military base. The mines are still in work but are less important. Large mountain houses have been made and ski lodges are now aboundant in the area and the District is ranked 2nd in tourism. District 3 The nation's new capital has the highest population and is 2nd in wealth. It has many skyscrapers including the nation's largest, Infinity Tower. The government is located here. Many living in the region live in lavish mansions. There is only a small % of the factories left. The area still produces new technologies though. District 4 3rd in population and 4th in wealth. This area is the nation's most popular tourist attraction. Many large beach houses and hotels have popped up in the area. Most of the income coems from tourism although they still have large fisheries. District 5 6th in population and in wealth. This district has reamined small. It still has large powerplants but now works with pumping the natral gas from the large deposit found under the District. Only a small percentage of the population has recivied any money from this finding though, keeping firmly in its wealth rank. District 6 The district has remianed the nation's main transportation hub. Lots of warehouses and railroad stations are located here. This has not profited the citizens much making it 9th in wealth and 7th in population. District 7 This region was one of the most profitable regoins untill the massive forests were completly torn down. Money began running out and a massive infaltion of prices with in the district. Almost all the population lives in poverty dispite the government's relief aid efforts in the area and many attempts to make new economic focuses. The population is in 10th and 13th in wealth. District 8 The region's population and wealth have stayed realitivly the same; 8th in population and 7th in wealth. The citizen's lifestyle has been improved though, working conditions have become safer and plants have been planted thorughout the area. The smug hanging over the ksy has been reduced and solar panels have been made to power the textile factories. The area is based to the naton's wealthyest clothing store. District 9 9th in population and 8th in wealth, D9 is one of the poorer Dsitricts. The area's main economic activity has remained in the grain cultivating field but has grown to making the grain based products. Oil has been discovered in this region but businesses from other districts quickly bought the land where the pipes could be made, resulting in the District 9 citizens not reciving the wealth from this discovery. District 10 This region was taken over by barons who controled most of the ranches. Sadly a plague hit the livestock, wiping most of them out. Only 10% remain, resulting in 10th in population and wealth. Most of the area is impovrished. Livestock breeding programs are currently being put in place to repopulate the ranches. District 11 This district is 5th in population and 1st in wealth, although the wealth is ''severly ''undistributed. The upperclass consits of the people who took over multiple farms and orchards to turn them into massive plantations. They pay their workers low wage and since almost all the crops are cash crops, the plantation owners have become extremly rich. 50% of the population is high upper-class, 49% is lower class, with a 1% middle class. District 12 Ranking 13th in population and 12th in wealth, this district maybe low on the list, but the citizens live decent lives. The wealth is evenly distributed and many of the citizens run small shops, ranches or farms. The coal mines have begun to be reopened and the woods outside the district are being exploted since District 7 ran out. District 13 In population and wealth, this District is last in both of them (14th). After the rebellion, the citizens moved out to the other districts for better lives. The only poeple that reamain are security squads that protect the weapon stockpiles left here. All nuclear weapons are stored here and now the workers that run the nuclear reacter that helps power the nation.